Hearts Connect
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Fubuki and Shu celebrate another Valentine's Day together. This time they celebrate in New York, taking advantage of the full privacy and one-on-one time allowed in their love nest. Being together for years, and entering into young adulthood leaves the boyfriends wondering...where and how will their futures align? Shu x Fubuki, Minor Phi x Aiga. Mature. Boys in Love/Shounen Ai.


Shu x Fubuki

(PhixAiga side story)

_Hearts Connect_

Notes: All characters are Aged up Characters. Mature readers only. Implied Sexual content. This is the Cut version of the story due to the rating regulations. To read the full story feel free to check out my A03 account AyaxRoses under the same name. The link will be in the bio too.

* * *

_February 14th._

It was just a week away, and for the first time in a while, Fubuki was thrilled. Of course, there was an abundance of stores and restaurants banking in on making a profit. The holiday itself had hardly appealed to the young blond. Everything changed when it came to Shu.

Finally, they were both going to be in the _same country, _and have the entire day off to be a couple! Shu was able to find the staff to cover for the _Raging Bulls. _He astoundingly managed to clear up the mountain of paperwork for the new Beybladers joining. Shu was incredible. His dedication was one of the billions of things that made Fubuki fall for him.

The blond twirled the green leafy stem between his index finger and thumb. "Hm…" A curve crept up on the blond's lips while gazing over the small silky ribbon tied towards the top of the red rose. "Shu…"

Another beautiful rose was delivered right at his door, for every day of the month until the holiday they'd reunite in America. "I don't know how I'll ever get used to this…" the blond hummed to himself. Every little gesture made by _his boyfriend _was melting his heart.

Shu was a legend. Not just in the kitchen or battlefield... or romance. He managed to win over his parents on the first night meeting them. It was nothing short of a miracle. They had all but given him away to Shu! Which would have been more infuriating if he didn't have it so damn bad...

He wanted...no _needed_ to step up his game. He was stupidly in love with Shu, and he wanted to give back as much affection as he'd been receiving all these years.

At the sound of a soft _ring,_ the blond hesitantly placed down the rose and sighed.

Of course, it was Aiga..._again_…

Sigh. Pressing on the green phone symbol, Fubuki quickly held the phone away.

"FUBUKI! SERIOUSLY? THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I'VE CALLED YOU! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Fubuki was rightly cautious. He held a hand to his head and groaned, "Do you mind going over that again? I don't think the people _in America_ heard you yet." He deadpanned, hearing Aiga mutter something under his breath. Same old Aiga. Fubuki acknowledged his exuberant friend "I'm a little busy packing for my trip to see Shu. So, what happened this time?"

"It's Phi again! He's so infuriating!"

"So, what? He finally asked you out?" Shu teased, pressing the phone down and on speaker while he scribbled out a list of clothing and blading items to pack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Why would I even consider going out with someone that arrogant?"

"Pot meet Kettle."

"Fubuki!"

"And you've been in love with him since you were like what 11?" He teased biting down on his tongue and placing the phone a good distance away. It was refreshing after all those years being teased for being the sap he totally became around Shu.

"I HAVE NOT!" Here we go again.

"You dream about him."

"That's not on purpose!"

"You think he's pretty."

"I said that one time and-"

"You all but threatened to break the bey of that one guy who asked Phi out."

"Hey, I was looking out for that guy, not Phi!"

"And you're so in love with him it's borderline painful to see." Fubuki supplied a bit of mirth.

"Seriously?! How can you even come to that idea? This guy was such a freaking jerk today! So arrogantly, _telling me_ about our next battles location, at his home's stadium! I didn't agree to any of this!"

Fubuki whistled at the news, "So he did ask you out."

"Of course, not! We're going to have a rematch!"

Fubuki bit inside his cheek to suppress his laugh. "Oh, before or after you guys make out?"

"FUBUKI!" He quickly pushed the phone away to save his ears. Still worth it.

"I think you should go. That's a very Phi way of asking, but still. He's inviting you to his house and letting you into his world. That says he feels something for you, right? Even if it is just becoming closer rivals"

At last, Aiga seemed to settle. He let out a long breath and hummed waiting for the words to come. "Fine...I'll see how it is. So long as we're clear we are NOT dating.."

"Right, I'll let _you_ tell our friends when you _finally do_ get together then."

"Freakin jerk…" Aiga muttered but there was hardly any malice in this one.

"But you know...it kinda…" Aiga paused, his voice getting softer. His cheeks flushed as he recalled a vivid memory. Phil's decision being made for their plans, followed by that quick kiss to his temples.

_I'll see you there, __**My Aiga.**_

Yeah, no chance in hell he could explain that moment to Fubuki.

"What is it, Aiga? Fubuki asked breaking him from his thoughts. The boisterous male sounded entirely soft, longing even.

"I guess sometimes … it's not all that bad being around him. "

Fubuki smiled at that. Progress.

Still, he wondered. "So what day are you two doing your rematch battle then?"

"The 14th," Aiga added plainly.

"Fubuki groaned, unsure if he should be cringing or laughing at his friend's oblivion. Who knows how many times Phi had asked him out only for it to be _Aiga'd_ into _only_ meaning a battle.

Then he started laughing. A soft repressed chuckle fell into a fit of laughter, and Aiga's irritation could be heard from the other end. "I've gotta go now Aiga. Please, just tell him you _love_ him already, on your _Valentine's_ _date_," Fubuki added with emphasis before ending the call. As expected his phone was vibrating and erupting with message after message from his clueless friend.

Ah, well, Ranjiro could handle the next _Aiga shift._

* * *

A soft _ringing _emitted. Fubuki folded up another shirt and placed it into the neatly arranged suitcase.

The blond huffed out a sigh. His crimson eyes trailed over to the brightened phone screen.

The contact's name was framed in hearts. Oh! _Oh._ This was much better! The blond didn't hesitate to press down on the answer button.

"Hey, S-shu," Fubuki attempted a casual tone despite his stumbling. He fumbled with his fingers threading through his messy bangs, as though Shu was able to see him now.

A chuckle vibrated from the other side. The older male's lips curved into a smitten smile.

The blond felt himself shiver, terribly. His fingers tangled through the golden spikes of hair covering his eyes.

"_Sweetheart_," Shu languidly cooed out the pet name. Fubuki felt his knees buckling. "How are you?"

_Freaking perfect now! _Fubuki's mushed up mind wanted to blurt. "I'm doing great," the blond praised himself for not swooning the _second_ he heard his _boyfriend's gentle humming_ on the other side. "I got your flower today…" he paused to glance over to the gorgeous flower, housed upon the table across from him.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that, _Fubuki…._" Shu purred out his name, leaving the younger male to swallow hard.

Biting his lip, Fubuki rambled out. "Ah, yeah. I've gotten all of them. They're absolutely beautiful…." Fubuki praised, smiling helplessly. "I was just packing up when I heard the doorbell go off, for the last one...All those things you said in the card…." Fubuki paused for a breath, as his eye caught the miniature card covered with Shu's handwriting. "Were so sweet," he felt _everything ache._

_With good reason…. Fubuki assured himself._

Shu sounded entirely pleased, despite missing the fluorescent shade of pink staining his lover's cheeks. "I had meant every word." The white-haired male assured. "Fubuki, _sweetheart_, I want to give you so much more…" the older male's voice seemed to lower to a breathy tone.

"Shu…." Fubuki was certain he could pinpoint the exact moment he felt his mind melt, fogging up with thoughts of his love. Better judgment wore out as his heart was pounding wildly. "I want to give you everything too…" Fubuki should have been glad his mind wasn't in place with his heart. He could hear his boyfriend muttering something heated under his breath. The blond went scarlet.

"I-I, Shu! I just mean to say I want to make you happy!" Fubuki declared, attempting to fix his earlier amorous blunder. Shu's gentle laughter melted him to the core.

"You already do," Shu professed so easily, it was almost unfair. Almost, if Fubuki hadn't fallen under Shu's spell at the moment he heard his boyfriend's voice. "I love you so much…"

Shu knew his heart was pounding wildly, love and desire were pooling into one. Images of Fubuki _giving him everything_ was still clouding his mind. "I love you too, Fubuki," Shu returned as easily as breathing. "My _Angel_, just two more days …"

"Shu…" The blond very audibly whined. Entirely grateful for the current state of solitude.

Shu bit down on his lip, a bit unsure if he should continue on. Yet, it was racing through his mind. "I want to _take you_ so _badly_ right _now_. I'm at my _limit…" Shu _professed, fully intending to make good on his words when they were alone again.

"Shu...I…"Fubuki whined roughly, his body and mind entirely gone on him. The heat was pooling wildly into the pit of his stomach. He knew the person who did this to him on a _constant basis. _It was well over a month...since they celebrated Fubuki's birthday and Christmas….Since they were together.

"_I am too" _he hushed as softly as possible, definitely feeling the need for release straining him.

The blond could _feel_ the satisfied smirk curling over his lovers' lips. "Mmm...Fubuki, I swear I was going to _hold back_ for this call...but the second I heard your voice I just-" the older boy paused biting hard on his lips.

Fubuki felt himself harden at the _familiar _sound of clothes shuffling. Fubuki wasn't sure if his boyfriend was trying to apologize or turn him on, even more. "I...well..._I'm definitely_ facing the same problem…"

Shu was stifling a groan behind his hand. The white-haired blader's fingers moved heatedly to unbutton and lower the dark blue trousers straining against him. "Fubuki...I… I didn't even ask if you were there alone…"

The blond couldn't help himself. He was absolutely purring at the words. "It's a little late now for that…" Knowing and relishing for what was to come. He found himself eyeing the lock on the door to his bedroom, despite knowing his family's whereabouts.

"But yeah, I'm alone…" Fubuki purred entirely impatient to take his time. He held the phone between his chin and chest. The blond's hands make quick work of the blue pants and belts that felt all too suffocating. He bit inside his cheek. "It's a bit unusual for _my_ dear _mentor _to forget something so vital…" he hoped he conveyed a fraction of the desire that was overtaking him.

...

Their heated conversation had brought forth an array of passion, leaving the two lovers spent before their minds could catch up to the actions.

"wing that was what it took. His voice stained with a mix of "Shu" "I love you" and a high pitched squeak that had him flushed a deep crimson.

"Fubuki!" Shu ground out, pumping himself to completion, following his lover right into orgasm as he felt himself releasing. Soon enough he'd be filling his boyfriend perfectly. His precious precious Fubuki. "_My Fubuki…" _

Fubuki panted roughly as his mind finally returned to a state of sanity, his release all over himself. "Shu…I…"

"I _love _you…"

"Mmm…" the blond hummed out, half delirious post-orgasm. "I _love_ you too. I swear I could absolutely feel you this time…"

Shu sounded entirely pleased, leaning back against his bed and cleaning his hands off with a nearby wipe. "I wish I were there to clean you up…" Shu paused the tiniest bit guilty. "After working us both up…"

"I'm fine," the blond assured, smiling helplessly at his boyfriend's voice. "You're perfect...and I _loved _every second…"

"Me too...I absolutely _need_ you here now…"

"Just two more days…" Fubuki reminded them both. "I can't wait to be in your arms again…"

"There's no chance I'll be able to hold myself back," Shu professed entirely bluntly, careful not to work himself up again and so soon.

"I hope you don't…" Fubuki assured, entirely lost on the way Shu's breath hitched. "I want to _make love_ with you as much as possible...and I really _do _want to see you lose control…"

"Fubuki...you know I…"

"I trust you, Shu."

"You have no idea how hard it can be keeping myself in check around you…"

"Then don't…"

"I _won't _allow myself to hurt you...I don't ever want to do that."

"I know...you won't. I'm not fragile...and it's not exactly our _first time…_"

"Still...I…"

"We've been together how long? And you top how often? I'm definitely more than alright with feeling you at full force…"

"This isn't blading… " Shu laughed at the wording.

"I know...I'm just as strong on the battlefield...as I am in the well…" Fubuki knew he was limited to how embarrassed he could make himself.

"This isn't a battle, _My cute Fubuki_" Shu assured light-heartedly. He relished in the whine that followed from his teasing. "I want you to feel good more than anything.

"Then you'll go all out for me…"

"Fubuki…"

"I'm not fragile...I mean I've resonated enough with my Bey. I'm a defense type of all things, I'll handle everything you give to me…"

"Fubuki I-" Shu paused and he felt his heart swell with warmth. "I don't know if you're trying to challenge me or seduce me…" he chuckled.

"Maybe, a bit of both…" Fubuki teased, easing himself to lying on his back as fatigue began to take over. "I want you to _feel good too_…"

"That's _never _been a problem for me, I can assure you."

Fubuki felt himself flushing redder by the moment. "I just.._.feel_ it. Like you're holding some part of you back. I've been with you for years now. I want _all of you, Shu. _Every bit."

"I'll see…" Shu compromised weakly. "I guess we can't help but know each other after resonating for so long…"

Fubuki laughed, licking at his lips as he fell into a soft smile. "Well, you are _my favorite_ person Shu. I can't help it."

"And you're _mine, my Fubuki_...I love you…"

"I love you too…" Fubuki murmured softly.

"My beautiful, precious Fubuki…" Shu followed after as the two lost the conversation to a flood of soft and loving words…

"Just two more days…"

* * *

The flight couldn't have gone smoother. Despite this, every millisecond felt far too long on the way to New York. Fubuki couldn't hide his beaming smile for the world. Of course, _Shu_ just had to make him a flustered mess, already ordering him a first-class seat and sending him an array of loving texts all throughout the morning.

He knew he was melting against his seat. The blond watched through a variety of latest Beyblade tournaments. Some of the new challengers showed their promise along with another pupil clearly modeling themselves after Shu's playstyle.

A rush fluttered through the blond. Those times glimmered across his mind. Times of him first meeting Shu, training under him, and doing everything to be as great as his idol. All those phone calls, and Shu taking him in after disappointment that had been the Luinor cup. It was beyond inevitable he had fallen years ago.

Now, there was far more to Shu than his legendary status in the blading world. Aside from his lover no one else quite saw the side of Shu. Fubuki cherished that. Just another hour...he'd be beside Shu. He'd be in Shu's arms, touching him, kissing him and entirely losing his sense of self in the other.

Spending Valentine's Day in America this year, at Shu's apartment..just the two of them… Fubuki found his cheeks hurting from how helpless his lips were to smilingly for _him. _ They were so close.

The sound of the pilot's voice over the intercom couldn't have been more than a blessing.

_We'll be Arriving in New York in 15 minutes..._

15 minutes away. They practically were here. Shu was here. Just moments away. The pounding in Fubuki's chest and fluttering was driving him wild as he went to collect his things and shyly thank the airline staff that had been so attentive. Certainly, there were Beyblade fans from all over.

It was far from a secret he and Shu were together. Surprisingly, one of the flight attendants had been a big fan of not only Shu but Fubuki. A sense of flattery flared over Fubuki as he heard praise of his skills. The attendant praised Fubuki for his skills but his openness being Shu's partner.

It seemed the world of beyblading has opened the door for many LGBT couples to feel a sense of community. Still though...even after all these years, talking about being Shu's boyfriend was a mix of embarrassing and pleasing.

The crowds of people who flared anxiety in the blond would be alright. He was alright. Soon enough the introverted blond would be at his partner's side and safe in their love nest.

"Are you mister Fubuki Sumie?" The voice of a young boy stumbled out. Fubuki knelt down, a fondness overcame as he looked towards the aspiring blader.

"I sure am, and who might you be?" Fubuki inquired with a soft tilt of the head. The young fan stuttered out his name. The boy's eyes seemed to light up he began rummaging through a backpack and rushing a notebook and pen towards the blond.

The child's parents graciously thanked the blond blader and took a picture of them. Fubuki went on his way, collecting his things. _It's_ hard to believe that had been _him_ all those years ago.

The hustle and bustle passed security and on to the exit couldn't have been more liberating. His phone vibrated against his pocket. The blond knew to immediately pick up.

"_Fubuki…" _the voice on the other end was absolutely _lovestruck. _

_"My Shu…"_ Fubuki knew he was only returning that tenfold.

"I just got off our flight and... I-"

He couldn't finish. The blond hadn't even bothered to end the call before his feet were running in synch with his heart. His belongings discarded to the side, he rushed forward. His beautiful, precious, _perfect_, partner was beaming. A lavish bouquet of some assortment was cradled in his arms, but the blond couldn't make out the details. He just needed to be in their place.

Aww. There was a soft flush on his lover.

"_Shu…"_

The blond rushed in, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms snugly around his boyfriend's neck and shoulders. Fubuki nuzzled his nose against the crook of the older boy's neck.

Strong arms moved carefully to circle the slender figure. Careful, not to hurt his boyfriend in anyway Shu held the bouquet behind the blond. "_I love you…" Shu whispered, pressing his lips in close and lingering over the blond's temples. _

All this emotion. Again. "Shu….I missed you so so _damn much," the blond_ professed uncaring for the scenery. He leaned upon his tiptoes and stole his boyfriend's lips in a deep, soothing kiss. The notion of him crying went far beyond him. It wouldn't have come to mind if he hadn't felt Shu's fingers brushing under his eyelids. The touch was just so tender. Fubuki tightened his hold. He pressed them impossibly tight, leaving a gasp from his normally dominant boyfriend's lips.

Fubuki cherished that. "Welcome home," Shu breathed against their lips, barely parting them from a kiss. The white-haired male dove in again. His lips sealed firmly over the younger male's parting ones. The movement was entirely slow, languid and heated soon enough. The older male felt his better judgment cloud up. His hand continued caressing the smaller male's face. Shu's unoccupied hand began brushing soft, loving circles up and down the blond's back.

"Yeah…" Fubuki was entirely breathy, not even bothering to open his eyes. "I'm back…" He gushed out. Their lips sealed tighter. The older of the two angled his head and slotted their lips nicely. Teeth grazed over Fubuki's bottom lip and the blond let out a higher than intended moan.

The two boys barely parted their lips before flushing. Both of them were still public.

Shu kissed Fubuki's lips once more. The press was chaste, although lingering. A good promise of what was to come. "Let me help you get your things…" the older male cleared his throat. He threaded his hands through the soft locks of blond hair.

The younger male nodded, burying his heated face against his boyfriend's chest. "O-okay…"

"_I love you…" _Fubuki murmured against the older boy_. _Shu hummed constantly and pressed his lips on top of his blond's head.

Reluctance became an understatement. The movement of a millimeter of a second. They needed to get back to Shu's place. It was only logical. The pang didn't ease up much as he felt Shu's hold loosen.

"We wouldn't want you to forget your things…" Shu noted, tilting his head to the side.

"These are for you, Fubuki…" Shu had, at last, broke out, handing the blond the lavish bouquet of red, pink and white.

"Thank you…" Fubuki bit down on his lip as he cradled the gift.

Shu had been quick to sling a few bags over his arm whilst, taking the handle of Fubuki's rollaway. "You must be tired…"

The older boy grasped Fubuki's hand. The blond interlaced their fingers. A perfect fit. It always had been.

A nod. "Just a bit…" A bit of warmth he longed for return. The older male squeezed his hand tightly.

"You can get some rest when we get back…" Shu hadn't met his eyes.

"Ah...yeah...maybe…" Heat flared through the blond. "Rest…"

* * *

"Mmmn...Shuu~ I-" the blond entirely squeaked as he felt his back slammed against the wall. Shu captured him in a wet, needy kiss before parting.

Said male, had been careful to place their things by the door, before slamming it shut and turning the lock. The blond was next to be maneuvered against the nearest flat surface.

The crimson hue in Shu's eyes fogged over. "I'm making you _mine_ this second."

"Ahhh…" Fubuki's head fell back, fully presenting his neck to the other. Shu's thigh eagerly thrust itself between Fubuki's legs.

"You always _take it so_ well…" Shu smirked, grounding himself against the blond. His lips teased and sucked on every millimeter of skin they could find. The blond's red eyes began fogging up.

"Mmm...I can't ahhh…" The

overstimulation. Fubuki could hardly get a word in. "Help it with you…." He panted out. Fully indulging in the attention Shu was giving him. His body eagerly started riding Shu's thigh, as a hot wet sensation overcame his neck.

"Shu...you're so good," he managed to break out between breaths. Shu's lips kissed a long heated trail from the underside of his jaw and entirely down his throat. His tongue began licking, savoring, filly following the trail. Shu's soft, explorative licks quickly became more heated.

"Ahhhnnn…" A higher moan escaped Fubuki's lips. Shu was buried within his boyfriend's neck, entirely devouring and sucking every exposed inch he could reach. "SHU!" Fubuki screeched. He was helpless and more so unwilling to "free" himself for a second of the onslaught of affection. The blond only brushed his fingers into Shu's white locks. He leaned his head obediently back and to the opposing side his boyfriend was working on. Shu's hands began working their way down the blond's form. His fingers teased and traced all the way down Fubuki's chest.

Deep purple bruises, clear evidence of their connection, began to bloom. Fubuki was being marked all along the pale skin. Shu's hands laced themselves with his partner. Shu only broke from devouring his love to kiss his lips. "You're perfect…" Shu cooed out and began parting his lips and turning his head to deepen the connection.

"_I want you," _Fubuki professed breathily. His tone was a far cry from the usual calm and collected demeanor he showed to everyone else. This was a side, a show entirely for Shu.

The older male couldn't help but admire _everything. _The blond was entirely delirious, red eyes darkened and clouded over. His lips were love-bruised into a reddened hue, that made Shu take a moment to bite them. His teeth pulled on and teased the bottom lip, before biting down roughly. Fubuki all but screamed into his mouth, as his body wantonly thrust up against him, entirely trapped. Shu's tongue slid out and gently soothed the bruised and loved skin of his boyfriend's lips. A rush flooded through the older teen as he kissed the blond senseless. His tongue thrusting in wildly, exploring every inch of the cavern it surrounding.

Fubuki's lips began parting and closing softly, as he gently prodded his own tongue out to meet with Shu. The two lost themselves in the tangling of tongues, and lips whilst Shu's hands began to loosen over Fubuki.

The blond gasped widely at the feeling his wrists being roughly grasped and pinned up above his head. As if he'd ever dream of moving. Their passion proceeded before leading to a more intimate setting.

Shu smirked at the look before taking the blond's hand in his own. "_I adore you…" _Shu professed hopelessly as he continued to press his lips and tongue in synch with his lover. The older boy led them both towards the back of the apartment and into the bedroom. Impressively, they managed to keep kissing. Truly, after all that time apart. The last thing they wanted to do was be apart for a second.

Shu was sooner back to warming Fubuki to the core. He led Fubuki back towards the mattress, gently guiding him down. A hand pressed down on the blond's chest. The latter was eagerly compliant.

"Shu?" Fubuki called deliriously. His mind groggily catchings up as he saw his lover pull out a small bottle from the bedside drawer. The blond nodded. His cheeks heated up wildly as he felt Shu hide him further down. The older male was straddling him as he started kissing him senseless.

Their lips interlocked instantly as Shu found his hands lowering down past the blond's stomach and down to his waistline.

"My _beautiful Fubuki," _Shu purred out with a heated glow in his eyes causing the blond to writhe under him. Kisses fell all over Fubuki. There wasn't a millimeter of skin that had been left unclaimed by Shu's lips, teeth, and tongue.

A kiss to Fubuki's forehead Kiss. His eyelids. Kiss. Nose. Kiss. Cheeks. Kiss.

And lips. Entirely and thoroughly kissed. Fubuki met with and mimicked the motions. He felt something in his chest squeeze at the tender gleam on Shu's face. "I love you….Fubuki…." Shu breathed out, with sweat trailing and falling across his pretty features.

Shu leaned down kissing all along the blond's neck. Butterfly kisses trailed all across his collarbone, as several nice sucks and bites left the blond's toes curling.

He kissed each of the blond's shoulders. His lips worshipped and delved all across Fubuki's toned chest muscles. Shu only paused to lean his head against the blond's chest. His eyes closed as he listened tenderly for his lover's heartbeat. "You're _everything…"_

Fubuki knew that familiar ache against his chest and all throughout his core returned ten-fold. He buried his hands in the soft locks of white before pulling Shu back for a gentle kiss. "_I love you the most."_

_..._

"Fubuki," he kissed him. The blond hadn't released his hold on him. His arms and legs were tightly wound around him. The older boy couldn't bring himself to pull out yet or let his lips leave his lover.

Their bodies stayed softly as their lips molded tightly. Moments followed before Shu rolled off his boyfriend and brought the blond head up to his chest. Fubuki took the opportunity to reverse the earlier positions. He lied on top of Shu, his lips curving entirely lovestruck. His head pillowed Shu's chest.

"You're so cute…"Shu cooed out.

The blond buried his heated face against his boyfriend's chest. "Shu…"

* * *

Sunlight broke in through the slivers between the soft pink blinds. The light shined down over the blond head of hair making it glow.

"Shu…." His voice called out groggily, eyes still closed and self stilling. Fubuki padded the bed next to him. His movements and touch sped up as he searched only to grasp onto empty sheets.

Dark red eyes fluttered open, taking in the bright lights of the sun. The boy's lips stretched out into an "O" pattern. Eyes searched restlessly around the bedroom. A pout.

"Shu?" He whined. His lower lip pushed out further, and wrinkles formed between his eyebrows. He glanced over towards the clock. Crimson eyes widened as they stared into the blinking lit numbers.

"Already?"

The blond pulled the covers out from over him. Cheeks flushed. Right. That was definitely _not_ a dream. It was way too perfect to be a dream. Sitting up too carelessly brought a familiar soreness under him. Definitely not just _phone sex. _

The blond bit inside his cheek. Warmth spread throughout him onto his core. Ghosts of the touches and kisses, from all over, were still tingling. Hands searched and pressed down his form. His abdomen and chest felt surprisingly clean. The blond spread his legs, looking down lower. Clean _there. _

Definitely, his Shu. A foggy memory proceeded of his boyfriend doting on him earlier, murmuring something about running errands while patting his body down with a damp cloth.

Definitely, his reality.

He fell back against the bed. The boy rolled over onto his stomach, his face leaning down into the pillow Shu lied on. His nose nuzzled against the pillowcases breathing in every trace of _his scent. _

"_I love you…." _He gushed. His cheeks were on fire as his lips curved towards a lingering smile. Shu's scent was everywhere. Now more so… _their scent. _ All Shu's warmth, _his_ touch, his kisses, their entire connection…. It lingered.

After so long...they were _here._ The blond sat up entirely carefully, feeling a bit bare as he fully removed the sheets and blankets that had been snuggly tucked around him.

Fubuki swung his legs over towards the edge of the bed. He shivered. His head turned around. He glanced for the first piece of clothing he could find.

The blond leaned down and took the pink fabric into his hand. His nose buried itself into one of the sleeves, breathing it in. _God,_ he wanted to lose himself in the scent. Hands moved quickly to pull the garment closer to his body. He stretched and maneuvered the long sleeves over his arms. The pink dress shirt hung nicely over his form. The extra length of cloth hanging over him made him relish their height difference.

He glanced around the room and spotted a mirror off to a corner. Fubuki looked himself up and down with full approval. He absolutely looked his part, being the legendary _Shu Kurenai's debauched lover_. This very image, this feeling, and experience for none other than himself. The blond smirked. He relished in it.

The blond's fingers moved nimbly to messily button his shirt up from top to bottom. A small gap had been left where the first several buttons should have been.

The door creaked open. The blond spun around confidently. Light reflected ethereally into his eyes.

"Fubuki...you're ah-," He stopped, hand still on the doorknob, gripping it tightly. Heat pooled within the older boy's irises. His pupils expanded widely. It was only now he felt his mouth closed.

He couldn't tame his grin for the world. The blond thoroughly relished in the approval, knowing his weakness.

"You're perfect…" Shu finished. His eyelids fluttered. He stepped forward, glancing at his boyfriend up and down. Darkened red eyes were already removing what little clothing covered the blond.

"Good Morning…" He breathed out, delirious, as he felt his face heating.

Fubuki laughed. He moved over slowly, before pressing up against his boyfriend. The blond wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He kissed his cheek. Shu's arms followed suit coiling tightly around his waist. Loving hands pulled him closer. The blond took the initiative to press his lips to Shu gently, closing their gap.

The first kiss stayed chaste enough, but barely a millisecond passed before their second.

Shu tilted his head to the side so their parted lips fit perfectly together before pressing down hard. The older boy kissed deeper and harder. The blond reached up and tangled a hand into the snow-white locks of hair. This remained his own semblance of gravity, as he felt his mouth lovingly explore once more. The older male's tongue moved languidly inside, brushing over gums, teeth, cheeks and finally prodded for its partner to join in.

The blond eagerly joined in, leaving his senses elsewhere. Warm hands were moving up higher, touching the skin beneath the clothing. Fubuki moaned at the attention, as his lips pressed in harder. His tongue stretched out losing itself in the junction where their open mouths had met.

Somehow, the kiss and movement of their lips followed what felt like finesse. Their shared experience added to this.

The moment of parting came only with a slick trail of saliva joining the small space between their lips. As though by gravity their lips pulled together once more before either said a word.

"Good morning…" Fubuki had at last replied.

As Shu's mind came back to earth, he positively beamed. "I made us breakfast…"

"Thank you…" Fubuki bit on his lip. Tiptoeing up to steal a soft kiss. The hands-on his hips tightened, and the blond whispered something into his lover's ear.

Within seconds Fubuki has his lover following and falling back into bed with him. _But, I'm starving for you._

* * *

"Good morning, _Sweetheart..._Happy Valentine's Day," Shu greeted cheerfully, a heart adorned apron tied around his soft pink pajamas. His smile melted at the sight of his boyfriend in his clothes for the second day in a row. One of the blond's hands rubbed against his eye.

"Happy!" A Yawn escaped. The blond moved up behind his taller lover. "Valentine's Day…" His arms wrapped around Shu. His chest pressed up against Shu's back. "Love you…" His lips stretched out onto a cat-like yawn.

Curious eyes peered over to see Shu pressing a spatula down on a pan and flipping over some sweet-smelling treat. The blond rested his chin over the crook of his boyfriend's unoccupied arm.

Shu chuckled, happily allowing his boyfriend to cuddle up to him as much as he wanted. The blond kept himself close, humming out some tv show theme as he watched Shu work his magic. Precisely, Shu took the spatula with his free hand and flipped the treat over precisely, revealing a perfectly golden heart.

The pancake batter sizzles nicely on the pan. The younger boy's eyes gazed over towards the colorful bowl of fruit. Another pan was cast off to the side, there was steam coming from the perfectly rounded sunny-side-up eggs.

"It all smells so good…" Fubuki nuzzled his cheek against his boyfriend's arm. "Do you need any help?"

Shu smiled. The older male finished flipping over the pancake, before turning the knobs down on the stove. "No...I wanted to get it all ready for you in bed but...you woke up a lot earlier than expected," Shu teased.

The blond stuck out his tongue. "Hmph, it's not _my_ fault we're up so late."

Shu turned himself around, fully facing his boyfriend. His lips settled on top of the blond's head.

"I think we're both _equally responsible for that," _Shu had a way of purring the words. The blond felt the hair on his neck standing up. He shivered as he was pulled closer. Their lips met almost delicately before diving into each other.

Shu's tongue traced a loving line at the seam of his lover's lips. The latter eagerly allowed entrance, moving up against his boyfriend. Fubuki tilted his head and continued widening the space between his lips, gladly letting his boyfriend do everything and anything. His hold tightened around Shu's waist and brought him closer.

Their lips pressed firmly as though merging into one, whilst their tongue tangled together nicely.

Their lips parted only to be followed by another softer kiss. "I love you…" Shu had always been the first to profess.

Fubuki bit on his lip. "And I love you…" he murmured, brushing their lips together for the gentlest point of contact. "I'm so happy right now…."

"I am too…" Shu kissed the softening smiling and brushed their noses against each other. "I always want to make you the happiest…"

"Then I'd say you've succeeded," Fubuki assured, kissing all along his boyfriend's cheeks, earning a soft and cute tint of pink.

"Well, breakfast is all ready for you," Shu murmured, although neither had strayed from the eyes of the other.

"Thank you…" Their lips melded once more. Shu's lips moved to caress on love on his lower lip.

"I want to spoil you all day…" Shu was absolutely cooing, and the blond let himself be loved. Their lips hardly parted enough for a word as they managed to move over to the table. The older boy had led the blond to his seat. Lips parted, and a chair shifted back against the floor.

"I want to do the same for you.." Fubuki returned wholeheartedly. His fingers threaded through his boyfriend's hair. He caressed Shu for a moment before reluctantly moving down towards the readied chair.

Love seemed to have clouded his brain, only noticing when he fully sat, the beautiful bouquet of flowers. Vibrant and colorful reds, pinks, and white flowers from roses to lilies were arranged decadently within the lavish vase.

"Shu…"

His boyfriend definitely stood by his words. There was a Beyblade shaped note peering from the top of the bouquet.

"You already got flowers...Shu. I…" There was only so much a person's heart could take before it overflowed.

"I may have picked them up earlier this morning… I do have some surprises…" Shu assured, kissing the top of the blond's head. He sauntered towards the kitchen. His movements as he served and prepared their meals had become an art. Something as simple as the turn of his hand of flick of his wrist entranced the blond, and brought out images of his mentor training and launching his bey within the stadium.

His former mentor caught his staring, and the blond turned back. He read over the card.

_My Fubuki,_

_Happy Valentine's Day to the one I love the most. I'll love you endlessly and I've loved you effortlessly over the years. I wish for an infinite amount of years to celebrate beside you…_

_Please be mine once again this year and everyone to come. _

_My precious Valentine _

_Love always_

_Shu_

Fubuki felt his face on fire. Both of his palms moved to cover his burning face.

"Fubuki?" Shu placed down his armful of supplies. He gently placed down two readied plates of food on the table and a bowl of fruit.

"Writing stuff like that…" Fubuki mumbled, still unwilling to pry his hands from his flustered features.

Shu blinked as he noticed his card being pushed up against his face. The image of his boyfriend's partly exposed and rosy cheeks burned into his mind. His lips curled up.

Fubuki muttered out something under his breath.

Shu blinked, leaning in closer to hear the trail of frustrated groans from the blond's newly covered face.

"Fubuki? Right now you-"

"I said! Of course, I'm yours! I always, always, always will be!" The blond burst out, his cheeks growing pinker and heart stammering. Why couldn't he keep it in? His eyes were burning and he swore he felt them shaking at his resolve. "So you don't...need to ask!" He attempted to calm himself.

Shu's eyes widened, entirely aback at how much those words would make his heart quake inside his chest. Regardless of how it's been said before, how long or how often it was done?

The glistening red eyes peering up at him, and that soft shy smile on his boyfriend was _everything. _How could he not be moved?

Shu leaned down on one knee. He knelt beside his lover and gazed up at him longingly. He took the blond's hand into his own and kissed the top of it. "I'll always be yours…" The older male assured, stealing a deep and ravishing kiss from those familiar sweet lips.

At the moment of parting their lips revealing identical beaming smiles. So hopeless….

Shu may have found himself moving his own chair closer to his lover. Their thighs were flushed against each other as they sat. Neither boy managed a hint of a complaint.

"Well, I...still my gift for you too…" Fubuki bit inside his lip. He took the opportunity to poke at the sliced bite of his pancake. He brought the food close to his lips before he could manage more embarrassing words.

"I'll love whatever it is without a doubt but…." Shu nodded happily at this. Unable to keep his affections to himself, he reached left his hand out to curl over Fubuki's own. Shu professed, gazing into the near matching red eyes before him. "You know I already have my _everything here now, right?_"

There was no logical reason on this earth Shu should have been able to speak those words so easily. Something like that...surely he should be above all of the fluffy amorous words yet….

"Shu…" he was still _melting_. The blond turned his hand so their fingers were laced neatly together. He squeezed his lover's hand tightly. "I feel the same….I just want to spoil you a bit too…"

Shu gazed into his eyes, his eyelids lowering as his lashes fluttered. They seemed longer than usual. Shu licked his lips. Something about the movement pulled the blond in. There was some sort of gravity bringing them closer their lips touched again. Fubuki parted his lips, allowing his love to prod in further. He eagerly parted his lips, allowing his love to taste the remaining sweetness within his mouth.

"You know we're not going to get past the breakfast table at the rate we've been going…" Fubuki managed to catch his breath. His lips were fully occupied for another lingering moment.

"I don't see much of a problem there…" Shu countered flirtatiously.

"W-well I do want to try more of your cooking…."

"You make a fair point, and we do have the full day ahead of us to everything we want…" Shu moved back licking at his lips seductively before turning back.

A rumbling sound came out. Fubuki rubbed at the back of his neck, trying not to fluster at the feeling of new love-bites prickling his fingers. He laughed. "I guess I'm more hungry than I realized…I honestly don't know how I'll be able to go back eating anyone else's cooking after this."

"You don't have to…"

"What?"

Shu opened his mouth as though to say something else but shook his head. "It's nothing…" _Not yet…_

"These are your favorite breakfast foods right?" He gestured towards the full table and plates.

"Of course! I love them!" The blond nodded From the heart-shaped pancakes, eggs, and the array of sliced strawberries and blueberries shaped like an arc on the side of his plate.

"It's perfect!" He agreed before taking the bottle of syrup and pouring more over his pancakes.

Shu pressed a hand under his chin. He watched adoringly as his boyfriend's eyes seemed to sparkle, eating his breakfast so joyously. _I'll ask you soon enough...my Fubuki. _

_"_Aren't you going to eat your food?" The blond's eyebrows narrowed. He looked over his boyfriend worriedly and squeezed at the hand which loosened around his own.

"R-right!" Shu agreed. "I guess I got lost in thought.

Fubuki squeezed his hand tightly. "You sure it's okay? You're not overworking yourself again are you?"

Shu shook his head, holding his lover's hand tightly and bringing it closer. He shuffled his body towards the side, giving and receiving warmth. "No, I'm alright. I just have my own surprises for today…"

Fubuki pouted at this. "You've already done so much…"

Shu brushed their noses together. "I can't help myself with you…"

Fubuki's cheeks rose up higher as they flooded with color. He took another bite of his pancake and poked at it with his fork. The older boy only surprised him by taking the utensil into his hands. Shu brought the food up to his lover's lips. The blond shyly parted his lips and allowed Shu to do just that.

The blond flustered greatly, taking a moment to breathe out before returning the gesture. His hand was shakier than his boyfriends as he took Shu's fork and held it up to him. The older boy was more than eager to move with him. He opened his mouth and gently clasped a hand over his boyfriend's wrist and steadied him.

Shu soon followed after and they began a steady pattern on and off. Each of the boys had taken their own turns feeding the other small bites throughout the meal.

"We're still going to make chocolates today right?" Fubuki asked. "Making handmade ones for you is definitely a tradition I plan on keeping.."

"And I plan the same for you...I picked up the ingredients a few days before you landed," he supplied. Shu held out the next bite of food and kissed it against the blond's lips. A little too lost in their lover's nest, to go against the course of things. Fubuki accepted.

"It definitively reminds me of back home…." Fubuki brought his utensil to his lover's lips repeating the 'kiss'.

"Oh, yeah. Are you still planning on coming up for White Day?"

"I should be, will have a bit of paperwork here and there with the new members and staff….but for you, I'll definitely make it work."

"I'm glad…" Fubuki visibly reddened, his cheeks aching from the near-permanent smile on his lips. Shu squeezed his hand, bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Anything for you…" Fubuki leaned closer, kissing his forehead until it flushed up against his lover's.

"Shu…" he breathed out, lips parting to form his next thought.

_Bring briiiiing. _

The high pitched ringing resounded through the room.

"Aiga…." Fubuki glared harshly at the phone vibrating in his pocket. Of all the times….but then again it was Aiga.

Shu laughed good-naturedly. "He's still figuring out things with Phi?"

He scrolled through the first round of texts.

_Fubuki! You jerk, you hung up on me!_

An older message read.

_Okay, so I am going to meet Phi! But this is so frustrating. _

_Phi is such a jerk..._

"Looks like it or….not?"

_He just kissed me!_

A long delay came between that and the final message.

_How the heck am I this in love with this arrogant jerk!?_

Fubuki's eyes trailed over the text message. He smirked shaking his head and handing it towards his partner.

"It's about time…"

* * *

"I'm impressed again Aiga… truly," Phi voiced almost sickeningly sweet.

The redhead curved his lips down. "So why does it sound like you're me?" The shorter male took calming breaths. He leaned down to reach for his bey, Achilles, staring down at the pieces burst open.

Phi was already putting his newly modified Phoenix back together.

A simultaneous Burst Finish. The smaller blader groaned in frustration. Aqua orbs eased in their tension. A few seconds and careful turns of the Beyblade brought his precious partner back to full strength. "So you're alright…" he hummed out, the wrinkles spread upon his forehead eased tremendously.

The older male chuckled, "I'm not aiming to hurt you or your precious Achilles…"

"Yeah, well it sure didn't feel like it!"

"Phoenix and I are not about to go easy on you, _my Aiga…" _The taller male kneeled down. A gentle smile enveloped his face. The very movement shifted the older male's long trails of white hair over his face.

"There you go again with that…" Aiga flushed red. His aqua-blue eyes followed the way Phi's long, slender fingers tucked the tresses behind his ear. The younger male swallowed.

"Oh? With what?" There was a soft glistening of curiosity within the red and blue eyes.

"The…' My Aiga' stuff...ya know like we're…" he trailed off.

Phi extended his hand towards the shorter boy. "We're?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!" He mumbled. Aiga stubbornly swatted the offending hand away. He turned his head.

The taller male shook his head and sighed. "You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out!?" Aiga huffed. Recollections of his conversation with Fubuki kept plaguing his mind. It didn't help that they were alone like this...again...today of all days

"Anything," Phi answered vaguely enough.

"Tch," Aiga huffed. "Jerk."

"You're beautiful," Phi professed so casually.

"I'm WHAT!?" Aiga screeched out, his cheeks burned wildly. _What the hell? _The younger male shook his head vigorously. Phi's dual-colored eyes glowed a bright shade of red and blue.

"_My AIga…" _He tried again.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_ Aiga cursed himself. He bit harshly inside his cheek, yet it wouldn't freaking stop. This tightness in his chest was damn near ready to explode. This should have ended back when they were in Jr. High!

"I've known this for so long now…" The long-haired male clasped his hand possessively around the younger boy's wrist.

Badum. Badum. Badum...

_'Shit…' _Aiga cursed himself, heart thrashing against his ribcage. He knew he could shake off the hold if he tried. He could escape now and never look back on this. Everything could stay so unknown. He wouldn't have to ponder over his friend's words or everything that kept flustering each time he met the taller boy.

Yet, he made a fatal flaw. Aiga's blue eyes locked with his rivals. Shivers rushed down his spine, and his heart was coming to race to a full burst finish. Sparks traveled between the two in a rush. Phi pulled the shorter boy up to his feet. He was brought instantly close, his mind raced, while he felt pressed close.

Badum. Badum. Badum.

Phi's heart was rivaling his own pace. He felt it up against him. Even after all these years, his infuriating rival stood nearly a foot above him. Lips pressed upon Aiga's temple. The younger blader flustered, "Phi! is this..."

His thoughts came to a halt. The long-haired male leaned down his breath ghosted. The older boy guided Aiga's hand up to rest on his shoulder. His free hand rested under Aiga's chin. _"My Aiga…" _he breathed again, tilting Aiga's up till their lips were millimeters apart. He pushed forward.

Aiga's world came to a standstill. His blue eyes widened, and he fought from giving in, from letting his eyes flutter closed. Yet, the spark between them as they connected earlier grew tenfold. Finally, after all these years, something ignited between the arrogant bladers.

Phi's lips pressed at and mouthed all across and over the smaller boy's lower and upper lip. Aiga's fingers were shaking just ghosting above the red fabric over his rival's shoulder.

Reasons to fight this were becoming small, entirely insignificant. It was all too frustrating. The shorter boy found his hand moving within the logic of his heart. His mind clouded over lightheaded. The younger male's fingers trailed up the back of Phi's neck and buried themselves deep within the soft tresses of white. The long-fought temptation was finally brought to life. Aiga was fully pulling the taller male into him.

The press on Aiga's lips were becoming more insistent. It was a challenge. A groan fluttered across Aiga's lips as he pulled too hard on the soft white hair. The shorter boy found himself leaning up on his tiptoes. He pressed his lips with as much passion and force given to him.

The battle was not over yet. The shorter boy tilted his head and surprised them both, taking back some semblance of control. His tongue slipped out between his parted lips. Phi was not one to come far behind, he eagerly parted his lips. The movement came slow and experimentally as their tongue barely touched dancing around each other. Neither male had gone this route before. and the need for air came out soon enough. Aiga leaned down and buried his flustered face against the taller male's chest.

Yet, their parting was quickly interrupted as Phi leaned down to capture his lips again. Their second kiss came at a gentler pace. The older male tilted his head and slotted their lips together. It deemed his turn to lips across and into the seam which parted Aiga's lips. The latter male met with the challenge, and he took the time to breathe slowly through his nose enough to focus. Their lips pressed softly. Phi's tongue moved to soothe and caress Aiga instead of dominate. Something about the sweetness alone had Aiga curling his hand into the front of his rival's shirt.

"P-phi…" Aiga panted out, attempting to regain composure. The taller male pecked a kiss on his forehead.

The younger male groaned at the frustration and his weakness. Giving in so easily….or maybe it has been so long that…

"So you do love me," Phi confirmed with an air of arrogance, brushing a hand on the smaller boy's lower back. He smirked.

Red eyebrows furrowed down. Aiga's face scrunched up into several lines. "Hey! What the hell gave you that idea? _You were the one kissing me! If _anything you're the one going crazy for me!"

Phi chuckled, taking in all of Aiga's angry rants and grumbles and he hugged him closer. "Of course, I'm in love with you, my precious _Aiga," _his confession lacked any ulterior motives as a stillness gleamed through his eyes.

"So arrogant, just doing that out of the blue! You still could have asked…" Aiga grumbled again, although his hands had yet to entangle themselves from within Phi's hair and shirt.

The older boy humored him. "Perhaps...so do you?"

Aiga blinked up at him cutely.

"Do you love me, Aiga Akabane?"

The younger male flushed. He turned his nose up. "In love with an arrogant jerk like you?" He huffed, fighting down the helpless smile. Phi frowned gently placing his fingers around Aiga's chin and turning him. Their eyes locked, and the vulnerability in those orbs of blue glistened. "It's...possible…" Aiga mumbled out, "I do...have the most fun when I'm with you," He wished he contains the way his lips beamed into a smile to match his rivals.

"Then perhaps we should make sure…." Phi warned, before stealing Aiga's lips in another soft, lingering kiss.

* * *

"You're so precious," Shu assured, kissing all along his lover's neck. The taller male was pressed up behind his lover, cuddling him close. Lips and teeth teamed up to form new love bites along the back of his lover's neck

"Shu...we're never gonna...ahhh…" Fubuki attempted. He leaned his neck over to the side and allowed his lover access all the same. The older male took full advantage of the added space, licking and nipping down a particularly sensitive region of his neck. The blond was arching up against him. "We're not gonna be able to start at this rate…." His tone was far from dissuading. The blond allowed every bite and lick.

"I guess you're right…" Shu agreed only after sucking down particularly in the crook of his lover's neck. Nimble hands finally moved to actually tie the back of the apron. His tongue soothed the newly formed love mark.

"I just really want to make _Honmei Choco _for you…" Fubuki presented. His eyes seemed to glisten beneath the fluorescent lights. His loved-up lips were curved to a soft pout and his eyelids fluttered in order to enter.

"Fubuki…." Shu was purring his name. "Let's get started."

The blond smirked knowing he had his boyfriend right where he wanted. It was a dangerous power, an allure that worked solely on his boyfriend. It was to be used wisely. Fubuki found the time spent together would be well worth it.

"Our Honmei Choco…" Shu melted. He'd take the opportunity to make something for and with his lover over the more Western consumer route.

_True feeling chocolates. Of course, both being males, they took liberties away from the traditional gendered normative for gifting. The time spent together giving and receiving was too special not to bend some rules. _

"I'm pretty excited I think this year's Choco will be the best ones yet!" _Fubuki's eyes seemed to glisten. Whether in Japan or America. Being together a few years or decades. Shu would eagerly accept them endlessly. _

Thankfully, their kitchen was fully equipped. Two silver double broilers pots were set up on the stovetop. Beside them was A jar of cocoa, butter, vanilla, and condensed milk. Several sprinkles, frosting pipettes, and decorations were displayed to the side of the counter in plastic bags and there were heart-shaped and Beyblade-shaped molds still in their plastic casing.

"Those are so cute," Fubuki fawned over the little design and started taking the little molds out of their casing.

"You're way cuter," Shu assured, rustling the top of the blond head with his hand.

Fubuki stuck his tongue out playfully. "You couldn't pass up the opportunity?"

"Not with you," He answered simply enough. Shu moved on to turning the dial on the stovetop. "So do you want to measure out the Cocoa Powder?"

"Sure!" Fubuki replied cheerfully. He scooped out the brown powder into the pink cups labeled, ¼, ½, ¾, cups. "So umm…"

The older male carefully unwrapped the stick of butter. There was a certain finesse that entranced the younger blond, as he cut tiny blocks out onto a cutting board and slid them into the broiler.

Shu, of course, always had that way of catching his lover's gaze. Their eyes locked, two sets of crimson red blended into one another. "What is it?" Shu prompted patiently, hand on his hip.

Fubuki bit his lip, trying to ignore the way Shu's eyes heated up at that action. "Oh, I was just wondering which one to use?"

"Ah, the ¾ cup one...right here," He instructed moving and brushing against his lover purposefully close. Shu's hand clasped over the blond, squeezing tightly, handing him the cup.

"Thanks..." Fubuki took the cup and shyly turned his lingering gaze away. He feared he'd do nothing else, but lose himself in Shu if he didn't. "I guess I'm still used to the metric system back home…"

Shu bit on the inside of his cheek, parting his lips to speak before pursuing them closed. "If you- or well after living here a while I've gotten used to it…"

"Yeah? I guess you're right…There'd definitely be some changes from Japan but I definitely...ah...well..." Fubuki rubbed at his neck, biting his lip again. He couldn't suppress the shudder as he felt Shu's gaze lingering heavily over his words.

"You definitely?" The older male stepped back gesturing for the blond to pour in the powder into the mixing pot. Shu's chest pressed up against his back. He tried again, lips curling over the shell of the blond's ear, there was something anxious about his tone. "You were saying…" he clarified breath ghosting into the younger's boy's ear.

Fubuki shuddered. _How exactly to begin with that….? He couldn't just take advantage, imposing on Shu's kindness here….even if they had discussed it before. Still, it was what he wanted more than anything. _"N-nothing I just have some thinking to do for Universities...It's a lot to think about."

Shu pursed his lips, they forced into a half-smile as he felt the gaze over him. Yet, there was a certain sadness quivering in those eyes. "Oh, that's definitely understandable…"

Fubuki hummed out, pouring out the cocoa powder into the cup and taking it towards the pan. "You've been taking University classes, right? H-how do you like them?" Fubuki cursed himself. Was that too obvious?"

"Ah…" Shu's mood and glisten in his eyes seemed to dissolve to still neutrality. "They're alright. Mainly more business classes so I can better manage the _Raging Bulls. _There's been more of a focus on Beyblading in the sports field as well, so it's not all too boring…"

Fubuki nodded, laughing a little.

Shu raised an eyebrow.

"It's just cute... I just get a surprise when you mention school being boring, you always seem to focus when I see you study…"

"Well, I may like impressing a certain blond…." Shu winked, his tone dripping with flirtation. His finger extended and pressed it to the center of the blond's lips.

"Is that so..." The blond smiled, all too pleased.

"Oh…" he turned towards the heated concoction in their pot, he had been stirring absently. "Better, not get ahead of myself. Here we'll need to add the milk next before this burns…" He added lightly, gesturing to the blond at the can across from them.

"Right!" Fubuki agreed, already moving over and began searching.

"The second drawer to the right," Shu answered, not even looking away from the mixture before them.

"Thanks, it's like you can read my mind," Fubuki assured, and took out the can opener and began opening the lid.

"I wish…" Shu mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

The older male shook his head. "It's nothing…"

Fubuki frowned a bit unconvinced. "You know I'm going to get it out of you one way or another…."

They let it slide, something besides their recipe was simmering between them. The blond hadn't felt like discussing every detail on his mind already.

"I'll tell you...I promise…" Shu assured.

Fubuki smiled at that.

"So...the whole thing?" He gestured towards the open can.

"Yep," Shu agreed, letting Fubuki forward to pour out the remainder of their recipe into the broiler. He felt warmth encase him as his former mentor wrapped his arms around his waist. Lips busied themselves with fluttering kisses on the blond's neck. The blond couldn't resist giving his boyfriend as much access as he liked...so long as he continued his instruction.

"Shu?"

"Right, now we'll just keep stirring this together for 4 minutes...by then it should have a texture like a pudding…" He handed the spoon over to the blond. Shu's own fingers curled over his lover's hand. His neck rested over the blond's shoulder, observing him. "At that point, we'll be ready to pour them into the mold and finish up…"

'This is pretty fun...I think we're getting better by the year," Fubuki continued stirring, smiling as he noticed the mixture changing to a firmer form.

"We do make a great team," Shu kissed the blond's cheek.

"I can't argue with that."

* * *

Their handmade _Honmei Choco_ had time to cool, it would ready hours later. The two lovers stepped out for the shortest of strolls.

"Winter in New York is no joke, I don't think we've ever gotten this much snow back home…" The blond assured looking out the winter at the falling snow.

"It takes time adjusting for sure…" Shu brushed up against his side, wrapping on of his thick scarfs snuggly around the blond's neck.

"You're' so doting today," Fubuki told him and brushed his hand against his lover's cheek. His fingers caressed the soft milky skin. "I love it," he professed to seal their lips.

"I certainly love doing it,' Shu assured and kissed his lips, lingering for a moment. "Ah, and I can't forget-"

Fubuki blinked seeing his boyfriend disappear around the corner. His eyes widened as he noticed the older male return. The white-haired male had his arms cradling around an arm full of something cobalt blue that seemed to glisten under the house lights.

"This should keep you warm," Shu lightly hung the smooth, silky fabric over the blond's shoulders. Fubuki turned around grasping the coat in his hands. "Shu…"

"Happy Valentine's Day…" his lover replied, kissing the bridge of his nose. The older male had made it seem easy, whether it be guiding him out or into his clothes. The weight and texture of the silky fabric told Fubuki it was far from a gift purchased at some casual shop. "This is way too much…"

The older male placed a hand on his lips. "I'm insisting on this because I wanted to do this. It's way too cold to go out anyways...although it's not like I don't adore you wearing my clothes."

Fubuki caught every bit of heat and the intention behind their words. "I'm not talking you out of this…" His boyfriend earned a deep ravishing kiss, their lips lingering and melded together as their heads tilted for that perfect angle.

* * *

Their own lover's stroll remained shorter than expected, with snow falling down on top of the lovers. The two males had hung up their coats and turned on the television to watch the latest tournament updates.

A blond and blue-haired blader with a wide grin was standing side the battlefield with his rival. The aforementioned blader had smooth, silky aqua bangs covering one of his eyes.

"An exhibition match?" Fubuki asked, looking over the screen.

"Yep, I think they're recapping from last week," Shu responded.

"Ah, I was hoping for something new to start, but it still looks like an interesting match…" Fubuki hummed out, taking a seat on the couch. "That blader, Akane Delta? His demeanor Kind of reminds of you…"

Shu huffed at that, before shaking his head. He heard stories of the current Champion's stubborn rival, and how emotionally reserved he acted. "Yeah, I'm not too sure…'

"Those two seem to be a good pair though," the blond continued eyeing their interactions. Delta's lips pursed tightly, before being met with a beaming smile. He gave off a soft smile of his own.

"Yeah, they're close….although he's," Shu pointed at the aqua haired male. "Totally, in love with Valt!"

Fubuki's eyes widened, "What? Really?"

Shu shrugged, "It seems like an odd matchup, but you can see it when they train together. I doubt either has said anything….Or if Valt's noticed his own feelings."

"Ah...I guess it's a bit like Aiga with Phi, " Fubuki commented.

"Hopefully, not that bad," Shu teased, and the two lovers shared a laugh cuddled up on the sofa.

Their evening preceded with a simple night dining in, watching a few more highlights from the latest tournaments. Fubuki picked this year. Just a simple, relaxing dinner for two of them and the two of them only.

Granted, Shu bent the rules by buying the finest ingredients for their evening dinner. Fubuki couldn't be frustrated. Fubuki felt his heart enraptured by the waves of Shu's affection, and the water was perfect. Besides, he'd give his boyfriend everything he had as well.

They sat down at the table residing in front of the television. A plate full of Spaghetti Carbonara was steaming before the two of them on the plates. The first meal they cooked together. Fubuki cuddled close, relishing in the way his boyfriend's arm coiled around his waist.

The matchups were an interesting blend of Beybladers from several teams across the world. Even some newcomers from Shu's club were present.

"Oh, I still have to give you my present…" Fubuki announced as the tournament reached a commercial break.

Shu nodded, reaching towards his side pocket. He felt the full weight of something so light and simple against him.

The blond returned eagerly, "This is for you!" He handed the small pink bag over to his boyfriend. Shu graciously accepted cradling it in his arms as though it was a gift from the gods.

Fubuki found his hands tangling together. He shifted closer to his boyfriend watching his expression as his hands dug into the bag

"I already know I love it," Shu assured. He brushed their lips together. He pulled out a crimson-colored box and opened the contents.

"Fubuki, _Sweetheart…"_

Fubuki felt himself exhale a breath. The smile on his lover's lips made his heart stammer.

"It's beautiful…" Shu's eyes fixated on the present. His hand held out the long golden chain. The two ends of the chain connected beautifully, garnished with a heart in the center, the edges of the heart framed two smaller heart-shaped jewels. One heart was a beautiful Pink Tourmaline that aligned itself with a glistening blue topaz heart. They linked perfectly.

_I always love you, Shu._

The words were inscribed into the top corner of the heart.

_~Fubuki_

"I know it's not quite as impressive as your gifts today, but I took my time thinking of a design idea and-"

The blond was stopped by arms wrapping snuggly around his neck. Shu's face buried itself into the curve of his lover's neck. "I love you so much…"

Shu professed the words like a mantra, kissing along his boyfriend's throat over and over again. The kisses could only continue lowering until their lips brushed and lingering tightly to one another. The blond swore he felt something cold trailing down his love's cheeks.

"I always love you, Shu…" Fubuki confessed, their lips refusing to part more than an inch. "That's why I've decided…" Lips brushed and caressed one another. Tears streamed down the blond's cheeks. Why was this so hard? It wasn't unheard of. Couples did this all the time? He wouldn't impose anything on Shu….but just to be closer. To build their future. He needed to do this.

"I decided a while ago that I-I…"

Shu eyes lifted, his thumb brushed delicately over the trailing tears. "Fubuki, _my angel, _Whatever you've decided I'll support 100%!" His voice dripped of kindness, a sense of unconditional love that only kept the tears falling harder.

"I'm going to study abroad, here in the states. In New York." Fubuki professed, bolding looking into Shu's eyes. He holding his boyfriend's hand tight, securing his present. Shu released a breath he had been holding since their visit started. His lips curved into the gentlest smile as their lips entangled.

Shu's own eyes threatening to burst with tears. He sniffled, fully letting the flood breakthrough as he continued to wipe his boyfriend's tears with foggy eyes.

"Sh-shu? Is that too sudden? I-I mean I'd never impose on you to pay for anything and there are tons of apartments and dorms I can get into so-"

"_Shiawase," _Shu professed, lips forming into a breathtaking smile. The older male shook his head. Shu's index finger kissed his boyfriend's lips, they parted "I'm, so...truly happy…"

A soft breath followed, and Shu composed himself to hug his lover close. The blond head was pulled into his lover's chest. "I'm glad...I've always wanted to be closer like this...I even talked to my parents about this too. They knew right away why I wanted to do this," the blond blushed wildly as his laughter came out sheepish.

"Mmm… Fubuki…" Shu's voice lowered. "This makes my job much easier…" He laughed, the stream of tears slowed. Fubuki blinked, glancing up at his lover curiously.

The older male was careful to place Fubuki's own gift safely on the table. He reached into his pocket. "I had been meaning to ask long since you arrived but…. I didn't want to impose on you until you were sure…" Shu's long fingers pulled out the simple keychain, a silver key linked onto a small keychain version of Forneus.

"A key…?" Fubuki slowly let his mind put the pieces together.

"This is for you...if you'd accept it. You see…" Shu held the key before the blond.

"I want you to….no," Shu shook his head and pressed their foreheads together. Shu's voice was but a breath over his lover's lips. The younger male took in the words all the same.

"Fubuki Sumie, will you come live with me?" He proposed.

Tears trailing down the blond's face came down all the same. "Yes!" Fubuki burst out, lunging forward. His arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's neck. The unexpected force of the blow left them tumbling. Shu fell on his back, with the blond tumbling on top of him. The former gladly took in his lover's weight earnestly. The older male's arms hugged Fubuki tightly to his body.

Fubuki's eyes were shivering. The stream of joyous tears seemed to be endless. He couldn't just yet manage a stable apology for dampening his boyfriend's shirt like that. "Of course, I will….this makes me so...so very happy." Fubuki murmured brushing his lips against the older male's neck.

"I am too, you have no idea how happy you make me, Fubuki," Shu professed, kissing his boyfriend's temples.

Fubuki laughed, as he pressed his head down instinctively listening for that soothing heartbeat. "I have a feeling I might understand the notion…"

The blond pillowed his head further on his boyfriend's chest. He closed his eyes, lost only in the warmth, heartbeat and everything Shu Kurenai. He knew his own heart was working towards following the pace, their heartbeats would be weaving into their melodious song.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fubuki."

_Fin_


End file.
